fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 7 - Test of Bonds
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 6 - This is the Strife Language Warning As Annie finishes up her story, the guys seemed to have calmed down a bit. Kreuz was the first to speak up, saying “Sounds to me like your dad clung on to you after that divorce”. Blue also chimed in saying “That, or he’s just a dick”. Kreuz facepalms and lets out a heavy sigh. “Yes, i guess that is a possibility”. Annie speaks back up, “It doesn’t matter what the reason is anymore! I just want out. You guys are supposed to be the best hunters around here right?” The guys just shrug their shoulders. “Oh boy,” Annie continues, “Whatever. Maybe after seeing that you guys are at least somewhat good at it, my dad will let you guys teach me”. Blue seems very excited for this, as he exclaims “No problem, we’ve got it all under control!” Annie jumps up and down with joy as she grabs Blue’s hands, thanking him. Before Kreuz or Sky try to say anything, Annie says “Ok, let’s go. Peacock can take us back”. Blue seems to light up at the thought of flying on a monster’s back. In the air, the guys and Annie are flown by Peacock, but not quite how everyone pictured it. Annie is riding on the Hypnoc’s back like she usually would. But the guys are stuck dangling from the wyvern’s feet. And what’s worse, Peacock isn’t grabbing them. They’re stuck holding on by themselves. That isn’t the end of it either. Blue and Kreuz are each holding on to a foot, but Sky is stuck holding on to Kreuz’s waist. “Annie what the fuck!?” Sky yells up to her. Annie yells back down to him, “Oh stop being such a wuss”. Blue is just screaming his lungs out as he looks down to the forest below. “What a bunch of dorks” Annie says to herself. Blue then yelled to Kreuz, “Did she just call us dicks?” Kreuz chose to ignore his question. Upon arriving back at the village, they decide to land near the entrance. “What are we waiting for? Let’s get this taken care of,” Blue says as he begins to charge into the village. Kreuz grabbed him before he could get anywhere though. “What are we going to do, just waltz up to the king and say ‘hey we’re gonna help your daughter become a hunter’?” Kreuz protested. Blue just nodded his head, which resulted in Kreuz groaning. Sky also added “Why do we even need to do this? It’s stupid”. Blue hits him in the back of the head, and they begin a small fight before Kreuz hits them both in the head. Annie chimes in before they can fight again, “I’ll handle the talking, i just need you guys to be there for support, or something”. Sky grumbles, “Yeah, or something”. The king was in front of his ship as he was talking to the chief. It seems that he had no idea Annie even left. They both turn to see the group approach them. “Dad, i need to talk to you.” Annie says in a serious tone. The king responds with “Ok, what is it?” Annie took a deep breath and began to speak again. “I know what i want to do”. Upon hearing that, the king raised an eyebrow. He knows he isn’t going to like whatever he is about to hear. Annie looks back at the guys. Kreuz appears nervous, Blue is giving her a thumbs up, and Sky is more or less pouting. She then continues, “Making trades and doing meeting kinds of things just isn’t for me. I can’t stand how boring it is. I want to be a hunter”. She keeps it blunt. She puts on a nervous smile as she awaits her father’s response. The king simply says “Out of the question.” before he turns and begins to go back onto his boat. “Wait, that’s it? We’re not even going to discuss this?” Annie says in protest. The king stops and without turning around, he says “There is nothing to discuss and I better not hear another word on the matter”. Annie hangs her head down in defeat, but Blue isn’t quite done with this. He begins to yell to the king. “Hey! As-” was all he could get out before Kreuz puts him in a chokehold. The king doesn’t pay him any attention. The guys look over at Annie who begins walking onto the boat herself, along with Peacock. Blue frees himself from Kreuz’s grasp, but nobody says a word. Later that night, the guys are in their house. Kreuz and Sky are settling in, getting ready to sleep. Meanwhile, Blue is sitting up on his bed with his arms crossed. He looks like he’s deep in thought. Kreuz takes notice of this and sighs before asking, “What are you thinking about?”, but he knows full well what Blue is thinking of. “What do we do about this now?” Blue asks regarding the situation with Annie. “Why should we do anything? It isn’t our problem” Sky says in an agitated tone. Blue chose to ignore him. Kreuz then says, “We get a boat from Jorge, get Annie, and just go somewhere else”. He sees Blue thinking, and without hesitation he tells him, “It was a joke, we would get in huge trouble”. Blue looks over to him, shrugs, and then lays in bed. Kreuz looks relieved as he lays down as well. As the night goes on, Annie is seen looking over the edge of the boat and into the village, still upset over how her father handled the conversation earlier. She knew he would more than likely turn it down, but she’s still upset that he couldn’t even try to see things her way. As she is lost in thought, a small pebble flies from up and hits her on the head. It brings her out of her daydream and as she rubs her head and looks around, she hears “Psst, Annie! Annie! Annie, down here!” coming from the pier. She looks down and sees Blue with an armful of pebbles. Once he’s seen that she saw him, he drops all of them onto his feet, causing him to jump with pain, holding onto his foot. Annie sighs and says “What are you doing here”. Once Blue composes himself, he says “I got an idea, let’s go”. Annie gives him a confused look and says “What are you talking about”. Blue just motions for her to come with him. Annie looks around and walks away. Blue is a bit surprised at this, and as he turns away, Annie jumps over the side of the boat. She lands on her feet, but stumbles to the ground. While she gets up and begins to brush herself off, she asks Blue again, “What are we doing?” to which he responds, “Are you able to drag a body”. Annie appears shocked by this, but nods her head as Blue begins to lead her away. As morning arrives, Kreuz begins to wake up. But he immediately notices something is wrong. Jorge isn’t the one waking him up, he woke up on his own this time. This realization hits him and he quickly sits up. He is in a sailboat in the middle of the ocean. As he looks around, he notices that Feylynx, Sky, Blue, Pie, and even Annie are here as well, all asleep. He then begins shouting “What the fuck did you do!?” Blue gets up right away and without missing a beat, he says “I’ve got everything under control, we’re going to Loc Lac and-”, Kreuz then interrupts him, “What the fuck is she doing here!?” he yells, as he points at Annie. As she wipes her eyes, she lazily waves at him. “This is all part of the plan” Blue says, trying to be reassuring. Kreuz buries his face in his hands and says “Oh we are so dead”. Blue pats him on the back before saying, “Look, we teach her how to hunt, take her home, everything turns out peachy. Sound good?” He gives Kreuz a reassuring smile, feeling content with his half-assed explanation. Kreuz then responds with, “It sounds stupid. Why did you drag us along though?” Blue laughs nervously, and quickly says “I didn’t wanna do this alone”. Kreuz sighs, realizing there is no way to talk Blue out of it. “Alright, fine, whatever”. Annie’s face lights up from this, but Sky finally speaks up. “Oh no, we are not going all the way to Loc Lac”. Blue shrugs his shoulders, and then makes his way over to Sky, who he then proceeds to throw off the boat. Sky surfaces yelling, “What’s the big idea!? Are you kidding me!” but the boat just keeps going. Sky is later retrieved, and the group continue their voyage to Loc Lac. Kreuz looks back, slightly worried. Feylynx catches this and asks, “What’s bothering you now Master”. “I wonder how mad Jorge will be that we took his boat” Kreuz answers. “And stop calling me master, or you’re Sharq food” he says as well. Feylynx ignores the threat and lies down, ready to take a nap. Sky mumbles to himself, “I’m more worried about if we’re going to get killed for kidnapping or something”. The group looks on, as they have a bit of a lengthy journey ahead. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 8 - Not so Great Desert Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86